Pledge of Allegiance
by americalovesthecockpit
Summary: USUK. America wants England to pledge allegiance. Or else he's not getting any. It's smut so enjoy, you perverts.


_This was written for a kink request. The prompt was America dominating England while making him say the pledge of allegiance. So here we are ..._

X

England watched him with crossed arms and a scowl.

Outside the United Nations, the colorful parade of flags waved in the wind. The extensive display of national symbols represented almost every country on the planet, but there was only one America would look at. He stood at the foot of his own flag looking up.

England furrowed his large brows. How selfishly annoying that America had eyes only for himself. How dare he ignore every other flag around and stare so longingly at his own. It was creepy, England thought. America seemed to be in a trance, as his gaze remained locked on the red, white, and blue banner.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

England had walked up quietly, but spoke loudly, trying to annoy him with a startle. It didn't work, and it wasn't until he was only a few feet away that England realized that America was whispering to himself.

"What are you saying? Hey!" England waved a hand in front of America's face. "Idiot! I'm speaking to you! Don't you dare ignore me, damn it!"

America's right hand was on his chest, right above his heart. His other, which had been at his side, moved up to casually knock England away. His expression didn't change at all as he continued speaking.

"Bollocks!" exclaimed England as he caught himself from falling. "Don't shove me!"

America's innocent smile was still there. He suddenly finished speaking, removed his hand from his heart, and then his smile abruptly disappeared.

"Don't _you_ ever interrupt me while I'm pledging allegiance," said America. "That's just disrespectful."

So that's what America was doing, England thought. He rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot for pledging allegiance to yourself."

America's smile returned again as he gave the flag a salute. "I think you should do the same!"

"Pledging allegiance to yourself is ridiculous, you dumb git."

He continued the salute. "No. I mean pledge allegiance to the flag."

"Of you? Ha!" England scoffed. "Good luck with that one."

"Hey, when you're in _my _country, you should respect it. And it's only proper."

"Heh." England smirked. "Here we go again. Ignorant American! Not remembering international law. Don't you know that the United Nations technically isn't the United States?"

Judging by America's stunned face, England gathered that no, he didn't.

"It's considered international territory - as in, not part of you," continued England.

"But … but we both have 'united' in our names! That's gotta count for something!"

"No, sorry." England flashed a devious grin as he placed his hands on his hips. "So there's no way you can make me pledge allegiance."

"Is that right …" America stated rather than asked.

"Of course it is," said England as he started to walk away. He smirked to himself for getting in the last word.

He didn't see the mischievous glint that suddenly appeared in America's eyes. Its presence graced his features as soon as England had turned around. As England walked off, America watched his every step. Then as he figured England wasn't going to turn back around, America started to trail him.

He followed him past the UN building, pedestrians, and sidewalk vendor carts. He walked at the same speed to keep a safe distance. His eyes remained locked ahead on his target, watching for that exact moment.

Ah, there it was. The last step of international territory, and the first into New York - part of _him_. There was something about countries that allowed them to sense when other nations were in their borders if they concentrated enough. America usually ignored this ability, as he was normally the only country he was ever concerned with, but on this occasion he was thankful for the sense.

America could feel it. England's crossing into his border. "Heh," he whispered to himself, still keeping pace. "You're in my country now. You have no excuse …"

This fact excited America. He felt that now that England was occupying his borders, he had a duty to be patriotic, even though it wasn't his home country. And if England didn't comply, it was America's heroic duty to force him. Or so America rationalized. He had to come up with _some_ excuse, because the truth was that the situation was actually turning him on.

Something about watching him, stalking him, filled America with a sense of power. He wanted to dominate that little island country. England's smug refusal to pledge allegiance unearthed the desire inside America. He wanted to force that vow out of him. He wanted to hear those words of loyalty. Because that would mean England vowed himself to him.

America followed England all the way back to his hotel room. Nothing deterred him from his obsessive path, gaze locked dead ahead. Except a soft pretzel cart. He did make a quick stop for that. But once he'd acquired his snack, it was back to stalking.

America peered around the corner of the hallway. England was at the door of his hotel room. He'd been staying there the past few days for the UN meetings.

"Bugger," England muttered. The lock on the door repeatedly refused his card key. It spit it out like a vending machine refusing a crinkly dollar bill. "Stupid thing … open!"

America shoved the rest of the pretzel in his mouth and swallowed. Then he rounded the corner with quiet footsteps as to not let England hear.

His presence wasn't known until he grabbed England's hand, still holding the card key, with his own. He guided it toward the lock, held it in for a second, then quickly pulled it out.

England startled. "Bloody hell …!"

A small green light flashed as the door clanked open.

"You gotta do it like that," said America.

"You followed me all the back to my hotel?" England exclaimed. "What kind of weird stalker are you?"

"An awesome one!" he replied with a big grin. "You didn't notice me, after all!" England didn't respond, as he stared back, stunned. America pushed the door open. "Well? Aren't you gonna go in?"

"I-I can't believe you! Why did you come all this way?"

"It's not that far," started America as he took the first step inside. "… only a few blocks."

"Wh-who said you could go in there?" England frantically protested as he hurried behind him. He meant to grab America as soon as he entered to throw him out, but America beat him to it.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind. America wrapped his arms around England's waist tightly, leaning his head down to kiss at England's neck.

"Whaa!" England exclaimed, panicked. "What the fuck are you doing?" England tried to pull away, only to realize how strong America's grip on him was.

"You don't like it?" America asked in a humoring tone. His attention went back to England's neck. He was rather rough, as these weren't normal kisses, but greedy, possessive ones.

"No! You are drooling all over my neck! It's disgusting!"

America hadn't realized nor cared about his sloppiness. He moved one of his hands down the side of England's body, with the other still locked firmly around his waist to keep him from moving. America ran his fingers over England's uniform, tracing his torso and then his hips. He slowed there, where his hand made its way around and stopped. He ghosted his palm over the fabric of England's inseam.

England strained against America's hold. "Knock it off, git!" he snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

America's reply was a sucking noise he made against England's neck. England squirmed again, but America's arm was like steel, locked solidly into place. His other hand had settled between England's legs. He cupped him through the fabric, then gripped tightly.

"Ufff," England gasped, arching himself in shock to America's touch. "You stupid wanker …"

America smirked. Well, if he was going to be called a wanker anyway, he may as well live up to the title. He started to stroke England through the cloth. England tensed again, trying in vain to pull away. "Hah," he heard England pant. Then, only a few strokes in, he started to feel England hardening in his hand. Able to get a better grip, America quickened his pace. He felt a rush of satisfaction from England's physical response. The Brit may have said to stop, but clearly his body betrayed him. It desired more. It was loyal to him. Allegiant, perhaps. Surely he could make the rest of him as well …

America suddenly stopped. He removed his hand and pulled away the arm that had kept England in place. England jumped away from him, then turned back around. "Idiot!" he scolded, trying to hide his difficulty breathing. "Touching me like that! You're a bloody pervert!"

"What does that say about you then, if you got a boner from it?"

England's face was already tinted pink, but it flushed deeper at America's words. "Don't speak so vulgarly, idiot …"

England wanted to scold America more. He didn't know why he was acting so strange that day. First America was talking to himself at the UN, then saying England should pledge allegiance to him, stalking him back to the hotel, and now such lewd behavior. What had possessed him to behave in such a way? England wondered. He was going to open his mouth to further vent his agitation, but America's forceful grip cut him off.

England choked in shock as his body was lifted and then tossed on the bed. He was flung onto his stomach, but he quickly rolled onto to his back to face America.

"Bollocks!" he cursed. "What the hell are you doing?"

America climbed onto the foot of the bed. "You know," he started with a laugh. " … I let you go a minute ago to see if you'd leave or kick my ass or something. But you moved … like … one step."

"So …" England tried to ignore the perspiration on his forehead. "S-so what?"

"So you couldn't have had too much of a problem with it."

"I did so!" he protested.

"Then why do you still have this?" America had crawled over to England on the bed. He cupped England's length again, running his hand down slowly to emphasize that it was still very erect.

"It-it's involuntary!" said England, frustration in his voice. "I-I can't heeeeEEEELP ..!" England's voice cracked and rose higher. He couldn't even finish his sentence as he gasped for breath. America had begun stroking him feverishly through the fabric.

America couldn't help but laugh at the sound. "Ha ha! Was that weird noise involuntary too?" he asked.

"Sh-shut up," England barely managed to get out in between gasps.

America stopped stroking. He needed both his hands to unfasten the button on England's pants. As he started to unzip, he looked to England's face. He was waiting for England to tell him to stop. To reject his advances. To betray his lust. But England remained silent.

"Heh," America muttered smugly to himself. England wanted this after all. He wanted him, _America_. He wanted to be loyal, obedient, and patriotic - or so America thought. The thought of his allegiance was a huge turn on.

America began to slide down the Brit's trousers. He took pride in doing so, as he liked how ashamed it made England feel. He could see the embarrassment on his reddened face. America loved it. It was like unwrapping a present to him. Because in his mind, England was his.

He took his time with England's boxers, too. He did it slowly in hopes that the country would snap at him and demand he hurry and take them off. America was slightly disappointed that despite the lust in England's eyes, he was able to hold the demand back.

Finally the clothing that had been in the way was cast aside. England's bare flesh was exposed, lying vulnerably in front of America. It was a delicious sight for America to relish. He lowered himself down, then gripped England's erect cock.

Another flick of his eyes to England's face searched for any protest. England could tell him to stop if he wanted - a fact both knew very well. But he didn't, and that was all America needed to continue.

America brought England's length close to his face. He slid his tongue up the shaft slowly, trying to tease him. He reached the tip, gave it quick lick, then took it in his mouth. England squirmed as he laid back against the pillow. "God …" he said in a breathy tone.

America grinned as he took in two more inches. A little more and he pulled back, then began bobbing up and down. His hand, still wearing his normal black gloves, gripped the base and slid along the shaft to cover what he wasn't able to fit in his mouth.

England twitched more as America worked his mouth over him. He ran his hand through America's hair, ruffling it. He tried subtly to push down a little, trying to force America to take him in deeper. He ached for more of the hot, wet sensation America's mouth so deliciously gave him. "A-America …" England groaned.

America realized what England was trying to do. He pulled back, letting England's cock slide out with a smacking sound. "Say my whole name," he demanded.

"Eh?" England replied, disappointed at the chill of the cold air hitting him where it had been so warm. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't just call me America. Say it all." America spoke with his lips just above the tip of England's hardness, purposely teasing him with his hot breath.

"You're strange, America." England didn't like this talking. He didn't want to exchange so many words while in the throes of such lust.

America's voice grew more stern. "Say it or I won't continue!"

"United," England started, feeling a light lick of America's tongue with just the first word. It caused him to pause, but then he continued, "S-States of America …"

"Mmmm," America purred, taking England completely his mouth. This time he decided he would give England what he wanted. He had been obedient, after all. America let England's length engulf inside him completely. Every inch. If England wanted deep throat, he was surely getting it.

"A-aaah!" England gasped in pleasure. He hadn't expected America to grant his request. "United States of America! United States of America! United States of America!" he shouted. With each repeat of his name, America's mouth and tongue responded more feverishly, quickening in pace. England arched his back. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come …" he managed to get out.

At those words, America immediately spit England's cock out.

England was left hanging, panting desperately. "Wha … wha … what'd you do that for?"

America wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I don't want you to come yet."

"Bastard," England snapped. "You're just teasing me."

"I am." America pulled at the bottom of his glove. He rolled it inside out as he slid it off. He then repeated the motion for his other glove.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

America didn't answer with his words. Instead he cupped his hand and spit into it. England watched as he worked his fingers into the saliva, coating them with it.

"Ugh." England looked away with a grimace. "Please don't tell me you thought that was sexy."

"If I'm doing it, it's sexy!" America said sincerely, though it sounded like a joke. He straddled himself over England, still rubbing the saliva between his fingers. "Don't you think so?" he asked, straining his voice to make it sound deeper.

England normally would have chuckled, but he was so horny that he couldn't concentrate. His eyes had locked onto America's fingers' movements, watching them eagerly. "Mmmyes," he hastily humored, trying to get America to hurry.

"Oh, you agree now, huh?" America lowered his hand, letting his index and middle finger lightly touch England's entrance.

"Yeah, sure," England panted.

"I knew you wanted me!"

"Uh huh, right."

"I knew you could be obedient in the right circumstance."

England wanted to scream at America. He still had not put his fingers in. He just left them there, barely touching, to tease him. But England knew if he scolded America, he probably wouldn't indulge him. Instead of pissing him off, England tried a tactic that had worked just a few minutes ago.

"United States of America," England said in a husky voice. "_Please _…"

"Mmm." America slid both fingers in. "I like your obedience."

"Uhhhnn …" England groaned as he felt the pressure. America was slow when he first pushed his fingers in, but that didn't last long. He increased his movements, sliding in and out rapidly. England squirmed again, wringing his hands into the covers.

"Dare I say, I like your allegiance," America mused on.

"Uh … uh huh …" he gasped, not listening.

America's fingers searched for England's prostate. He knew when he struck it, as it elicited a yelp of pleasure from England. He tensed up, let his eyes roll back, and cursed under his breath.

This greatly excited America. Once that sweet spot was struck, he stuck to it. He pushed his fingers forcefully into it, repeatedly. He did it hard and fast, the muscles in his arm taut and quivering from such rapid exertion.

England's body reacted accordingly. Each strike was a burst of pleasure. He could only lay back and gasp as it wracked his body. A few more seconds of such frenzied fingering was all it took. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm approaching. His muscles stiffened, he gasped loudly, and then …

America slid his fingers out.

"Fucking twat!" England swore. "Just let me come already!"

"No," said America. "You're not ready yet." He smirked. "But you're getting closer."

"I can get there myself." England reached down. He clasped his member in his hand and began stroking himself.

America caught him by him the wrist. He wrenched England's hand away, twisting it slightly. "No, no," he scolded. "We're doing this the American way."

"Damn it." England strained to pull his hand away, but America didn't let go. "This isn't _your _way. People have been doing this kind of stuff before you even existed!"

"If I do it, it's _my_ way."

America released England's wrist. But he only did so to allow himself both hands to work on unfastening his button and zipper. England tried not to let him hear his breath hitch in excitement. He watched with greedy eyes as America removed his pants and underwear. It wasn't slow like he'd done to England, but hurried. America didn't want England to know it, but this situation had aroused him greatly. His erection had been contained so long it had started to become painful. Seeing England so vulnerable, responding so passionately to his actions, calling him his full name, had aroused him so much he had feared he might just come in his pants before he even got to the main event.

England did a poor job pretending not to stare at America's erection. He glanced around, but his lusty eyes fell back to it, making the Brit even more hard in anticipation. America watched with glee England's poorly stifled desire. He liked making England want it so badly.

America once again positioned himself over England, straddling over him. He gripped the base of his cock, bringing it toward England's entrance. But once again, he stopped there.

"Not this shit again," said England. He used his arms to push himself toward America. He tried to push himself onto America's cock. But America realized what he was trying to do, and backed his hips up. "What the hell, America! Why do you keep -"

England was cut off as America pressed his mouth over England's. He slid his tongue in, licking around sloppily. England didn't respond to the kiss, as he was repulsed to be tasting himself. The taste of his preejaculate still lingered.

America broke the kiss, working his way down to nuzzle on England's neck. "Nnnmmm," he groaned. "I'm not doing anything else until you pledge your allegiance to me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What you think I mean."

England was only thinking one thing: America meant no actual sex until he gave into his selfish, childish demand.

"Do it," said America.

"Fuck no."

America used his hand to purposely push the tip of his cock closer to England's entrance, smearing his preejaculate on him. England gasped, wanting him desperately to push inside.

"Say it …" America egged on.

"I said no!"

America slowly pushed the tip in. England grimaced and tightened his muscles. "Ah-ahhh!" he yelped. It was a lot of pressure to take. And though it was uncomfortable, he wanted more. He wanted to take America's entire length. He wanted it deep enough to hit his prostate and send him reeling in pleasure again. He was already so turned on, it wouldn't take long. If only America hadn't stopped again …

"That's as far as I'm going until you say it," said America.

"Fucking git," England cursed. "I can't believe you're teasing me like this."

"You said before that you wouldn't pledge allegiance to me because we weren't in America. Well guess what." America smirked. "You're in America now."

"Idiot! I want _America _to be in _me_!"

England's response flustered both of them. They were both shocked at how candid his words had been, and the raw desperation in his voice.

"I-I mean …" England started, but then couldn't finish. "N-never mind." His mind was blurry with unreciprocated desire. He was just so horny, he couldn't stand it. He squirmed again under America, wanting so badly for him to do something to him, to put it in more, to fuck him out of his mind, finally let him come …

These thoughts ran through his mind, driving him wild. Again, he bucked, trying to grind himself against America's cock. But America didn't allow it. He pushed England firmly down by his hips, locking him into place.

"Gonna give in yet?" asked America, looking down at him slyly.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

America remained still. "Those aren't the magic words!"

England panted heavily. His cock pulsed with desire, aching for release. He'd been hard for some time now, built up to be let down twice. Precum dripped the from tip, untouched, as America refused to tend to him. England couldn't stand to be left in such a state for so long. So worked up, so aroused, so horny, yet left to hang with no release …

"Come on," America cooed. "Saaaay it. Pledge allegiance to me."

England swallowed. "F-fine."

America shifted forward a little in anticipation. His cock was still only slightly in, but he prepared himself for more.

England took a deep breath. "Ohhhh, say can you seeeee …" he sung. "B-by the dawn's early liiiiiight …"

"Pffffft! That's the Star Spangled Banner!"

England choked. "Wha … !"

"Oh, man …" America said, laughing. He let his head fall against England's chest. "That's hilarious!"

"Shut up! They're not _my _songs or pledges or whatever!"

"Sorry. That just … was _really_ funny to me."

America raised himself back up from England's chest, brushing against England's cock as he did so. England gasped in pleasure. It was a reminder to him just how aroused he was - how much he _needed_ America to continue.

"I pledge allegiance …" England began with a shaky voice.

A big grin spread across America's face. He was actually doing it. America wasn't quite sure if he would, but he _was_. It was exhilarating. This is what he wanted: that pledge, that vow, that promise if loyalty. The words were actually coming out of England's mouth.

"To the flag …"

England was looking away. He was ashamed, cursing inwardly to himself. How could he have let this happen? America had driven him crazy, so crazy that he couldn't ignore such a demanding, throbbing erection. It was purely lust, he reasoned to himself, that drove him to say those words. Surely he didn't mean them. He just wanted the pleasure, tauntingly dangling in front of him. Or so he told himself as he forced the words out.

"Of the United States of America …"

"Haaaahhh …!" America groaned. He couldn't resist himself anymore and pushed inside. Each inch slid in slowly. England tensed, crying out, and balled fists into the blanket beneath them. Soon America's erection was completely engulfed in England's tightness. But then he forced himself to stop, despite the sudden rush of pleasure. "G-go on …" said America, panting.

England's voice sounded strained. "And to the republic …"

"Mmm, yeah …" America moaned. "Keep going …"

"God, I don't want to say this …"

"Hey!" snapped America. "That's not the next line! Now you have to start over."

"… no."

The word was a considerable effort to get out. His begging cock was quite a force to argue with. As he lay there, looking up at America, he realized he was quivering. His entire body, just trembling. It was out of anticipation. From being so close to orgasm with so little stimulation. It was impossible for him to stay like that.

America was very turned on by the trembling. It was a physical manifestation of England's desperation. He actually needed the reassurance that England would yield to his demand, because he was about to just give up and take him right then without England fulfilling his duty. His horniness rivaled England's, though he was able to hide this better.

"Damn it!" England exclaimed, realizing how desperate he was. "I-pledge-allegiance-to-the-flag-of-the-United-States-of-America-and-to-the-republic-for-which-it-stands-"

"Whoa, slow down!"

England had said it extremely fast, pronouncing it as if it were only one word. "There's no pleasing you!"

"Oh, there definitely is …" America gave one quick, hard thrust.

"Aah!" gasped England. It was another tease, as America didn't continue.

"Start with the 'for which it stands' part."

"For which it stands!" England barked.

"Don't say it angry…" America leaned down, nuzzling England's chest again. "Say it nice … or sexy. Your choice."

"How blasphemous."

"Do it!"

England smirked, lowering his eyelids halfway, seductively. He tried to be as cliché and over the top as possible to humor him. "One nation …" he said, trying to make himself sound breathy. "Under … GODDDDD!" England cried out as America started to thrust into him. It wasn't just one pump like before, but a steady pace.

"Keep …" America said in between pants, "Going …"

England struggled to find his voice. America was very rough. Each thrust was very forceful, penetrating him hard and deep. His body rocked back and forth rapidly in pace with America's rhythm. "In … in-di-vis-i-ble …" Each syllable marked a thrust.

"Wow, you're really tight …" America muttered, then caught himself. "Um, I mean, keep going …"

"Nngggh," was the only thing England could get out of his mouth.

America couldn't really blame him for struggling. He himself was having difficulty concentrating. England was so tight and warm, he was lost in pleasure.

But he still wanted to hear that allegiance. He wanted to hear that vow, because if England was allegiant, he was loyally _his_ …

"Say it, England …" America said, still vigorously pounding into him. "Say it!"

"Uhhhhgghh …" he groaned. England's head was elsewhere, lost to pure carnal passion. America had starting striking his prostate again, sending him reeling in pleasure. With America ramming him so intensely, so rapidly, he was wracked with ecstasy with each thrust.

Which is why America suddenly stopped.

England panted for a moment, then realized what America wanted. "With liberty and justice for all!" he shouted back, frantic.

With that America resumed thrusting into England. Except then he was even more rough, showing England just how powerful a nation he was. England could handle it though, and let himself be rocked by America's greedy efforts.

America couldn't hold on much longer. Being inside England just felt too good. A short time after this new, frenzied pace, he felt his orgasm approaching. Suddenly he came, and continued pumping himself into England through it, riding out the burst of pleasure. "Oh god …" he whispered as he came off the high.

He wanted to fall limp to the side and go to sleep. But England was still beneath him, desperate for the same release. America figured he owed it to him to let him finish. England had, after all, completed his loyal pledge.

America, still inside him, grabbed England's erection. He stroked it, up and down, working the shaft. He used that same fast, frenzied pace he used before. Then he slowed a little to pay special attention to the tip, caressing and teasing it.

It didn't take much for England. He'd already been so close. He arched himself, felt his breath hitch, then cried out. "Ah-aahh!" he practically squealed as he orgasmed, coming all over America's hand. It was a rush of ecstasy, causing him to tremble all over, muscles locked tightly.

Then they slacked as he went limp, letting his eyes flutter shut. "Damn …" was the only thing he could get out.

America pulled out, then lay beside England, nestling up close to him. "You know …" His breathing was still heavy. "You can't take back that pledge."

England opened his eyes to look at America. "Eh?"

"You pledged your allegiance to me, which is like a fancy word for loyalty."

"Heh." England smirked back. "People will say anything in the throes of passion like that."

America let his head rest on England's chest. "Just admit you're mine now, m'kay?"

"Idiot … I'm not American …"

"Yeah, but when you're in America, you _will _pledge allegiance, and you _will_ mean it!"

"Hmmm." England gave him a devious look. "I'd like to try that next time. Being _in_ America."

"What!" America started to comment about England's proposal of position switching - but then he realized England had said there would be a _next time. _

"Heh." America returned the smirk. "We'll see about that …"

(End!)


End file.
